


Keepsakes

by DanyelN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Brienne finds an unexpected keepsake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only my second attempt at Fic and the notion of it only needing to be 500 words helped. I am in awe of those ladies who say ok 500 words then end up with 3,000.

Brienne stood at the back of the classroom admiring the Valentine bags that they had decorated earlier in the week. Some were covered in hearts and stickers. Brienne spied her bag in the back row, barely adorned. She really did not like Valentine's day and hated having to give cards to all her classmates. Her father insisted that she give a card to every child, but not all parents were so nice and Brienne knew her own bag would hold only a few of the fun cartoon character cards this afternoon.  

 

After recess Brienne dutifully placed a card into each bag, taking special care that the small red envelope went into Jaime Lannister's bag. He did not like her, was actually quite mean to her, calling her names and encouraging others to do the same.   Her dad always taught her to be kind to people because everybody has problems. She knew that Jaime's mom died last summer and tried to ignore the names he called her. She knew he liked stories about knight just like she did and hoped that the card with the knight in his shiny silver armor might make him smile.

 

Even though Brienne knew she would not receive many valentine cards, it still hurt to see only 2 in her bag at the party that afternoon. She watched closely to see if she could spy Jaime opening her card. She thought she saw a small smile but then he flipped it over to see the name and crumpled it back into his bag. Brienne thought then that maybe her father was wrong, maybe it doesn't help to be nice, it surely was not improving her life in third grade.

 

****

 

Brienne was digging through a box of her husband's old keepsakes looking for some fun photos to use for his surprise 40th birthday party.   They had known each other since they were kids so she should have plenty to use but they had not always been friends. She smiled fondly as she flipped through all the photos, clippings, and bits of paper that he had kept from his youth.

 

Her hand hit the bottom of the box and grasped the last item inside, a crumpled bit of red paper no not paper, an envelope. She opened it and was shocked to pull out an equally crumpled child's valentine card that bore a knight in shining silver armor. She knew that on the back she would find her own name in a childish scrawl.

 

She marveled that he had saved the first valentine she had ever given him. Especially since she thought he hated her back then. She knew now that his surly attitude had been mostly to hide his own emotions and to keep others at arm's length.

 

With a small smile on her lips, Brienne packed his keepsakes back into their box and put it back into his closet. She hid the photos she had chosen and went off to find her knight in shining armor.

 


End file.
